Les secondes
by Hizu Ito
Summary: D'espairsRay / Alison /Vika  " J'ai compté les secondes jusqu'à en perdre la tête , jusqu'à sombrer dans un néant total. La drogue , les plaisirs charnels et l'ignorance des sentiments faisaient ma vie."


LES SECONDES.

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

_Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude. Les douleurs , la pression , ce sentiment de liberté mêlé à l'oppression. Ce sentiment où vous vous sentez perdu entre deux pôles absolument incontrôlables et impénétrables. Ce n'est jamais totalement beau , jamais totalement moche. C'est juste insoutenable. Il faut puiser une force qui réside je ne sais où , puiser jusqu'à en perdre haleine , jusqu'à perdre goût à la vie. C'est difficile de devoir tenir. Difficile de survivre dans un sourire quand tout nous pousse à faire le contraire. Je ne me plains pourtant pas , ce n'est pas ça le but. La pitié des gens ne me convient pas . Je constate. Je constate les faits qui se présentent sous mon nez chaque fois que je compare mon ancienne vie à celle qui est en train d'évoluer en ce moment même. Et c'est ce genre de conclusion que certains pourraient qualifier de hâtives qui vous poussent à faire la chose dont personne ne parle quand ils le pensent ou dont tout le monde parle pour se faire prier. _

_Alison. _

Les secondes passent , le tic tac incessant de l'horloge en bois donne une certaine animation lugubre au couloir dans lequel je vois encore quelques secondes de ma vie s'écouler. Quelques secondes qui me mèneront peut-être à une nouvelle vie. Je n'ai qu'à attendre le verdict. Attendre … c'est ce que je dois faire le plus ces derniers jours. Je tourne la tête vers la gauche , par la fenêtre je vois des enfants marcher avec cette innocence collée à leur visage. Un petit garçon m'interpelle , le seul qui tient la main à un jeune homme , que je trouve bien jeune d'ailleurs pour être papa. Je ne vois pas une seule marque de vieillesse . Je tourne la tête , mon regard était pesant , il l'a remarqué. La porte blanche s'ouvre sur le vieillard qui quelques heures auparavant , m'étalait ses papiers recouverts de phrases que je ne voulais pas spécialement lire. Rien que d'y repenser , je sens le mal de crâne se pointer. Le sourire qu'il affiche est tel que ses rides forment un petit champs de bataille. Moins bien organisées que les tranchées , je ne dis pas le contraire. Je me lève , la politesse doit être mise en avant dans ce genre de situation.

Sa bouche s'entre-ouvre, se referme quand les deux autres hommes sortent de la pièce à leur tour. Je comprends que certaines choses ne les concernent pas. Après tout il s'agit de mon cas. Il aurait pu traité ça un peu plus tôt , ça m'aurait évité quelques soucis.

« -Bien , mademoiselle , j'ai accepté votre requête, je vous prie de me suivre , je vais vous amener chez le propriétaire.

-Je vous remercie. »

Il sourit , cette fois-ci plus faiblement comme si son engouement était parti et que la paresse de tout être fatigué de sa journée ressortait. L'humain est étrange dit-on , je rajouterai que sa logique est parfois flagrante , comme dans ce genre de moment et parfois incomprise même si ça coule sous le sens. Passons.

Nous quittons le bâtiment pour nous diriger vers un autre. J'évite les quelques personnes enjouées par les vitrines de Noël . Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de jouer aux auto-tamponneuses. Je ne dirai pas que leur amour inconditionné pour cette fête me répugne mais plutôt qu'elle me met mal à l'aise. Mon choix de quitter mon pays a été décisif pour ma vie familiale. Je n'en ai plus de nouvelles. Et c'était le genre de choses que je vivais avec eux , toutes mes dents sorties à la vue de tout le monde. Le cœur battant la chamade chaque fois que je déchirais allégrement les papiers cadeaux. Je vous prie de me croire quand je vous dis que cette époque me manque et qu'à la fois elle me hante au point de me réveiller en pleurs quand j'en rêve. Je ne regrette pourtant pas ce que j'ai fait. Je pars du principe où nous sommes propres chefs de nos décisions. Ce serait jeter un sale œil à mes responsabilités que de dénigrer ce changement de vie.

Vous devez me prendre pour une fille dépressive qui a perdu goût à tout ? Non. Je suis heureuse dans mon malheur. Parce que je me trouve là où j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller. Mais j'ai perdu quelques êtres précieux dans mon envol , comme un oiseau qui perdrait ses ailes. Sans les miennes, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et faire en sorte que l'on me pardonne pour mes choix. J'aurai voulu qu'ils compatissent , qu'ils acceptent. Qu'ils me montrent que peu importe ce que je fais , je suis leur fille et qu'ils m'aiment mais quand vos parents refusent de vous parler parce que la France , ce n'est plus pour vous et que vous préférez une autre culture telle que celle du Japon. Je conçois qu'on ne peut pas tirer un trait sur nos actes mais je fais en sorte de retenir le moins de choses possibles.

Cela fait trois mois. Et je peux vous dire qu'il s'en est passé des choses , que mes yeux se sont émerveillés devant bien des choses , que mon entre-jambe s'est régalé pour oublier mon chagrin. Oui je peux vous le dire et vous faire un schéma serait presque salopé mon intimité.

Pendant ce laps de temps , j'ai rencontré une fille géniale avec laquelle je partage les trois quarts de mes aventures . Des plus banales aux plus folles. Cette fille , elle n'est pas Japonaise , tout comme moi. J'ai trouvé en elle un réconfort que j'avais oublié en m'installant dans cet hôtel puant le rat mort. Son nom est Vika. Elle est blonde aux yeux bleus. Là, vous vous dîtes que c'est le stéréotype parfait de la poupée Barbie mais il n'en est rien. C'est une fille comme les autres , qui parle la même langue que moi. Qui a presque les mêmes envies que moi , les mêmes besoins , les mêmes délires. La voir me redonne le sourire mais sans cesse quand je la quitte , je ne peux plus me dévoiler. Elle a beau être là , il me manque quelque chose. Les garçons que l'on rencontre au bar , eux et leur bonne humeur , leur esprit festif ne me suffisent plus. Je crois que pour elle c'est un peu pareil.

Avec tout ça , j'ai totalement oublié ce que je suis en train de faire. J'entends l'homme m'appeler. Il me sort de mes pensées. Son regard perplexe s'adoucit quand je me concentre sur l'immeuble dans lequel nous pénétrons. J'y suis entrée une paire de fois. Si je vous disais pourquoi , ma sainteté s'envolerait en fumée. Mais je suppose qu'un jour ou l'autre vous serez amenés à le savoir. On monte les escaliers , je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs alors qu'il suffisait de faire un pas sur la droite pour accéder à l'ascenseur.

Il pose délicatement son doigt sur la sonnerie qui correspond à l'appartement numéro huit , au huitième étage. J'observe son ongle parfaitement limé puis je regarde le mien , dont le bout n'a pas touché à un tel outil depuis mon arrivée dans ce pays. Il n'a fait que se casser et moi , je m'en suis moquée chaque fois que ça arrivait. La porte s'ouvre sur un homme que je connais que trop bien dans l'obscurité. Il me regarde , sourire en coin. Son bras appuyé sur l'encadrement, ses tatouages alignés le long de celui-ci , sa cigarette dans le coin de sa bouche , à peine coincée par ses lèvres pulpeuses. Ses longs cheveux noirs bordés d'une mèche blonde coupant une partie de son visage sont rassemblés sur son épaule gauche sur un débardeur noir moulant sa musculature. Ses yeux bridés encore cernés par le joint qu'il a dû fumé la veille au soir me fixent avec un certain intérêt. Il crache sa fumée avec toute l'insolence dont il dispose au visage du vieillard qui se trouve à côté de moi. Il aurait pu perdre le contrôle , s'énerver , attraper son col et lui cracher des insultes dignes des petits bourges du quartier pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas quelque chose à faire mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est habitué à avoir à faire à lui. Hakuei. C'est son nom. Hakuei et ses un mètre et quatre-vingt trois centimètres. Ce qui est , admettons-le , grand pour un Japonais.

« -Bonjour , je viens pour la demande d'appartements , j'ai donné mon autorisation pour que cette demoiselle puisse avoir un logement adéquat.

-Hin hin … Et ?

-Et bien … c'est vous le propriétaire de l'appartement au neuvième étage.

-C'est exact. Mais je vous ai dit la dernière fois que j'étais d'accord.

-Oh euh … je n'avais pas compris ça. Répondit le vieillard dans un rire saccadé. »

Chacune de ses petites rides incrustées dans sa peau pâle virent au rouge. Voilà quelque chose que j'ignorais. La pression que met Hakuei me donne moi-même la chair de poule. Je n'ose pas réagir ni même dire quoique ce soit. C'est dans ce genre de moments que je devrais sortir de mes gonds , crier sur l'homme qui se trouve à côté de moi , qui porte ses papiers sous son bras dans une chemise noire tout à fait neutre. La confidentialité. On croirait un homme d'affaire qui vient de se faire rabaisser par son patron. La façon dont il tapote ses doigts sur la couverture du dossier montre bien sa gêne. Je ris en mon fort intérieur. Hakuei me jette de nouveau un coup d'œil, puis fait rouler lentement ses yeux jusque sur les mains de Monsieur Yamada , les remonte jusqu'à son visage. Il tire une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette , souffle cette fois-ci sur moi. C'est là que je comprends un peu mieux. Sa cigarette n'en est pas vraiment une. Un jour , il fera une overdose. Je tousse. Il sourit.

« -Voulez-vous jeter un coup d'œil aux papiers s'il vous plait Monsieur Tanaka Hakuei ?

-Je n'aime pas toute cette paperasse , je vous fais confiance.

-Très bien , mais si il y a un quelconque souci , vous aurez une partie de vos responsabilités à prendre Monsieur Tanaka.

-Avec elle ? C'est une juste une tête pour s'éclater. Pas de soucis. Répondit Hakuei en plaçant son dos cette fois-ci contre l'encadrement. »

Je lui souris sincèrement. Je ne dirai pas que nous sommes amis , ce serait mentir. Mais on a eu l'occasion de passer plusieurs soirées ensembles , des soirées qui se sont transformées en nuit sans lendemain jusqu'à la suivante. On s'amuse comme on peut quand on fait des rencontres. Vika pourra vous dire la même chose d'ailleurs. Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez.

« -Avez-vous les clés ?

-Je vais vous les chercher. »

Hakuei nous laisse un instant sur le palier. Monsieur Yamada se détend. Je crois qu'il n'est pas habitué à ce genre de personnes , je le comprends. Tout le monde ne prendrait pas autant à la légère une location pour un appartement et certainement pas moi. Si je ne le connaissais pas , j'aurai rebroussé chemin quitte à me retrouver une nouvelle fois dans cette pièce étroite , quitte à utiliser la salle de bain qui pue le fric du proxénétisme , quitte à emprunter cette ruelle puante à l'arrière de l'hôtel. Que voulez-vous , on fait avec ce qu'on a . On en devient même habituée à ce mode de vie. Je ne peux pas non plus nier le fait que cet appartement , j'en rêve depuis un mois.

Il tend son bras , les clés au bout de ses ongles vernis d'un noir intense. Je les prends avant que la main tremblante de monsieur Tanaka ne les attrape. Il me jette un regard inquiet.

« -Ca va aller Hakuei ?

-Ouais t'inquiète , problème de parcours. »

La drogue , ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus simple à dompter. Une inhalation qui dérape c'est un peu comme quand vous reniflez du poivre , ça fait mal et votre tête est tellement déformée par vos nerfs qui se crispent que vous passez pour la bête de foire.

La porte se ferme et claque. Moi, je monte à l'étage supérieur , celui où mon nouveau chez moi m'attend. Celui pour lequel j'ai vu les secondes de ma vie défiler.

_Hakuei _

Je me penche au-dessus des toilettes. La façade blanche se teinte d'un rouge vif que je connais que trop peu. Ma gorge me brûle , ma respiration même ne fait qu'aggraver cette douleur. Je souris. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. Arrêter, c'est impossible pour moi. Si pour certains c'est la musique , moi c'est ça. La drogue , les clopes , le sexe. Enlevez moi tout ça et je resterai un pauvre type affalé tous les jours dans un canapé à compter les secondes de ma vie. De longues secondes qui ne s'arrêtent pas dans un tic tac insupportable. Celui qui , quand tu n'as plus de force , tu t'imagines te lever et casser le verre qui protège le cadran de l'horloge , celui qui te fait taper contre le mur sous la tension et les tremblements de chaque nerf qui constitue ton corps. Seulement , indolent , tu es incapable de bouger et à défaut de casser ce qui te plait , tu te ronges la cervelle jusqu'à sauter par la fenêtre. Tout ça pour un tic tac … Ce n'est rien ? Oh que si … c'est lui qui représente ton compte à rebours avant de te retrouver six pieds sous terre.

Je me redresse, me décale de quelques centimètres et regarde mon reflet dans ce miroir. J'approche mon visage , passe ma main sur ma peau, ajuste mes longs cheveux. Je me souviens de cette époque , celle où j'étais encore en couverture d'un magazine de mode ou de revues de musique. Ca me manque. Mais tout le monde finit un jour ou l'autre par descendre de son piédestal . Je me suis mangé une belle gamelle , celle qui fait que je n'ai plus la force de me relever. Je soupire. En y réfléchissant bien, ce mode de vie , il me plait bien. J'ai mon plan cul régulier , mon frigo est rempli , ma télévision fonctionne , mon fournisseur ne s'est toujours pas fait flingué. La belle vie non ? Je laisse mon poing s'abattre sur le rebord du lavabo et sors d'un pas ferme de ma salle de bain.

J'enfile ma veste , rabat mon col en fourrure correctement sur mes épaules, sors mes lunettes de soleil. On me reconnaît souvent quand je ne les ai pas. Quitte à faire table rase du passé , autant le faire jusqu'au bout sans avoir de fans en train de me courir après. Je monte à l'étage supérieur. Je parie que vous savez qui je vais voir. J'ai besoin de me détendre. Je suis devant sa porte. J'entends sa voix et celle d'une autre fille. Je présume que c'est sa meilleure amie Vika. De toute façon c'est la seule fille qu'elle autoriserait à aller chez elle n'importe quand.

Ma main dressée , mes doigts repliés dans la paume de ma main , je ne frappe pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ma curiosité prend le dessus. Je veux en savoir plus. Ce n'est que mon plan cul , je devrais passer ma route , me casser et l'appeler quand j'en ai besoin. J'écoute derrière la porte , laissant mon bras retomber le long de mon corps.

« -Vika … ne te mets pas à pleurer ! On va continuer à se voir. Tu pourras venir me voir quand tu voudras.

-Mais avec ton travail ce sera impossible.

-Ce n'est pas de servir dans un Starbuck qui va me prendre toute la journée et tu le sais.

-Et le soir , tu seras avec l'autre yakuza.

-Yakuza ? Hakuei n'est pas un yakuza Vika …

-Et ses tatouages c'est quoi ? Des gribouillages de gosse peut-être ? »

Plus rien , le silence. Je souris , mes lèvres se crispent. Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir ou tout simplement me mettre en colère. Je vais lui en coller des gribouillages dans sa petite tête de blonde. Je fais un tour sur moi-même , tapotant du pied. Je fous quoi ici ?

La porte s'ouvre , sa chevelure blonde fouettant mon visage dans son mouvement de tête.

_Vika _

Hakuei se tient en face de moi. Je ne fais pas un pas de plus et le scrute. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas la fille la plus sainte qui soit ici, mais ce qu'il fait ou ce qu'il peut être me défrise. Chaque fois que je le vois partir avec Alison , je vois la même histoire défiler dans ma tête , en boucle , sans fin. Elle n'a pourtant pas besoin de ça . Et ma plus grande peur, c'est qu'elle en tombe amoureuse. Il ne se rend pas compte je crois. Il la connait à peine. Ce n'est pas en faisant d'elle sa propriété nocturne qu'il la découvrira. Passons. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

J'approche calmement mon visage du sien. Ma bouche frôle son oreille.

« -Tu n'es pas celui qu'il lui faut.

-Elle est suffisamment grande pour prendre ses décisions. Ajouta Hakuei à voix basse. »

Je m'éloigne , laisse mon épaule taper la sienne avant de descendre rapidement les escaliers. Arrivée au palier intermédiaire , je jette un dernier coup d'œil à celui qui quelques secondes auparavant était sur le palier de mon amie. La porte se referme, je soupire. Je reprends ma descente , je serai bien restée plus longtemps avec Alison. Tant pis, ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Du moins je l'espère.

Un homme aux cheveux bruns et mi-longs arrive, une cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres pulpeuses , accompagné d'un autre qui lui est blond et beaucoup plus grand d'ailleurs. Je dirai qu'il fait la même taille que Hakuei. Je m'arrête , me collant au mur pour les laisser passer. Le brun porte des lunettes de soleil. La chose totalement inutile quand on est à l'intérieur. J'essaie de ne pas trop les regarder , pourtant tous deux me disent quelque chose. J'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà vus. Bizarrement le seul endroit qui me vient à l'esprit est le bar où l'on s'en rend presque tous les soirs avec Alison.

« -Nous cherchons Tanaka Hakuei. Tu ne saurais pas où il est ? Demanda le blond tout en regardant autour de lui.

-Il est au neuvième étage.

-Chez lui ?

-Non lui il est au huitième , il est chez mon amie .

-Je vois. Ajouta-t-il cette fois-ci en laissant un rire moqueur passer entre ses lèvres. »

Je les regarde monter puis fronce les sourcils. Allez savoir pourquoi j'ai soudainement peur. Peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à ma meilleure amie. Je les rattrape , cours à en prendre haleine , montant les marches deux par deux. Je les pousse pour les devancer. Une main agrippe ma cheville. Je tombe sur le palier. Ca fait mal bordel !

« -Tu te prends pour qui ? Demanda le brun tout en abaissant ses lunettes.

-Michi , laisse la.

-Certainement pas.

-Je t'ai dit de la laisser, tu te défouleras ce soir. Rajouta le blond.

-Tu me soûles Yoshitaka. »

Je reprends ma course , leurs prénoms tapent sur chaque paroi de mon crâne , résonnant chacun leur tour. Mon cœur saute quelques battements , mon souffle se fait difficile. Je sonne , je frappe. Rien , personne ne répond. Je frappe encore avec une force que je ne connaissais pas chez moi. La porte s'ouvre, Alison est là, Hakuei aussi. Il n'a pas bougé.

« -Des mecs te cherchent , t'as foutu quoi ?

-Ils sont comment ? »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que je sens une main passer sur mon épaule. Je tourne la tête pour voir Yoshitaka à quelques centimètres de moi , lâchant son souffle sur mon visage.

« -Ca faisait longtemps Hakuei.

-Yoshitaka !

-Ne fais pas le surpris , on aurait pu se revoir tous les soirs. On traîne au même endroit. »

Des images défilent dans ma tête. Je vois quelques secondes défiler , de simples instants furtifs et pourtant marquants. Bien que cela ne me choquait pas, je me souviens encore de son expression gens foutiste , des filles qui criaient , de cette pouffe d'Ayumi qui prenait son pied dans le couloir qui menait aux toilettes. Yoshitaka … J'enlève sa main. J'affiche un air sévère, Alison prend ma main. Je l'enlève.

« -Alison , j'en ai marre de tes conneries...

-Ce n'est pas le moment Vika.

-Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Je ne veux plus que tu traînes avec ce pauvre drogué ! C'est clair ?

-Tu n'es pas ma mère. Dit-elle calmement.

-Je le sais mais je croyais que tu étais en danger. Quand je te dis qu'il n'est pas fréquentable , j'en suis persuadée , c'est pour toi que je dis ça.

-Vika c'est ça ? Demanda Yoshitaka tout en prenant appui contre le mur de l'entrée. »

Je ne réponds rien , je n'y arrive pas. Vous savez quand la colère prend le dessus , tout votre vocabulaire du plus simple au plus complexe peut s'envoler en l'espace de quelques secondes. Des secondes qui vous semblent longues dans un silence que vous êtes incapables de combler. Mes yeux sont plongés dans les siens. Je vois bien qu'il attend une réponse même si il la connait. Il sort son paquet de clopes et en prend une qu'il ne tarde pas à allumer. Sa fumée caresse mes narines.

« -Bon , que diriez-vous de tous se retrouver ce soir ? Finit-il par dire.

-Hiroshi sera là ?

-Bien sûr.

-Alors désolé les mecs mais je ne viendrai pas. Conclut rapidement Hakuei. »

Visiblement le blond s'en doutait , il se contente de sourire puis pose son regard sur Alison.

« -Tu viendras ? »

Pas de réponses. La seule chose qu'elle fait est de lancer un regard interrogateur à son drogué. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il n'y a rien entre eux. Du moins de sentimental. Je ne peux pas dire que leur relation me répugne , je ne suis pas vraiment mieux mais au moins, je ne fais jamais la connerie de voir toujours la même personne. Une histoire d'une nuit reste une histoire d'une nuit. Encore faut-il que ça arrive souvent.

« -Tant pis , on se verra un autre soir. Vas y , ça te fera du bien.

-D'accord, je suis désolée. Répondit la brunette. »

Elle s'empare de son manteau alors que nous quittons tous le palier. La soirée va enfin commencer.

**CHAPITRE SECOND **

_Alison_

Je ne devrais pas m'en vouloir de l'abandonner. En fait, je ne l'abandonne pas vraiment. Je sais très bien qu'il trouvera quelqu'un d'autre avec qui passer la nuit et si vous saviez comme je m'en moque. Je lui adresse un dernier sourire auquel il répond. Nous prenons des chemins différents. Ce soir , ce ne sera pas lui qui me fera rire , ni même qui me fera planer. La nuit commence à tomber. Je marche aux côtés de Vika . Pas un mot , rien. Le silence le plus complet remplacé par des bruits de moteur , par des bruits de pas plus ou moins rapides nous entourant tous les quatre. Je jette un coup d'œil à son visage. Elle n'est pas détendue du tout. Croyez-moi , ça me gêne de la voir comme ça . Je sais que c'est à cause de moi. Mais si il y a bien quelque chose qu'elle ne comprendra jamais c'est ça. Ce besoin de me sentir dans un autre monde. J'ai des choses à oublier. Des années et des années de ma vie constituées de malheureuses heures que je pensais tout à fait banales mais qui finissent néanmoins par me bouffer.

« -Vika … tentai-je.

-Ca passera. »

Sa réponse est froide. Je pense être en mesure de la comprendre. Je soupire. Yoshitaka se retourne, marche à reculons.

« -On nous attend , on va accélérer un peu le pas. »

Il arrange ses cheveux blonds qui lui arrivent à la moitié du cou tout en regardant Vika. Il se remet dans le bon sens. Je suppose que de ne pas avoir de réactions c'est assez perturbant.

Il y a encore beaucoup de monde ce soir. Je suis mal à l'aise pour la première fois. Peut-être est-ce le fait de me retrouver invitée par des inconnus. Pourtant en tant normal , ils ne me font pas peur. Je veux dire , je prends les gens comme ils viennent , je ne cherche pas le petite bête , le petit détail qui change tout. C'est le monde de la nuit après tout. Tout le monde se fout de tout du moment qu'ils arrivent à se détendre.

On les suit de près jusqu'à arriver à une table où se trouvent deux autres jeunes hommes. Je les regarde , je ne crois pas les avoir déjà vus ici. Des nouveaux ? L'un se présente comme étant Kenji. Le genre de mec qui fait mature, homme mûre mais qui visiblement ne s'empêche pas de regarder chaque popotin qui passe à côté de notre table. Un visage aux traits fins et carrés , des cheveux coiffés étrangement mais ça lui va plutôt bien. L'autre se nomme Hiroshi. Il me tend sa main après l'avoir tendue à Vika. Je m'en empare tout en scrutant son visage rond et son expression douce. C'est donc lui que Hakuei ne voulait pas voir. C'est là que je me pose toutes les questions possibles et inimaginables . Le compte à rebours est mis en marche. Je n'arrive pas à défaire mon regard de son visage. Il ne semble pas s'en préoccuper. Je me mets à trembler , j'ignore pourquoi. Vika saisit ma main, elle essaie de me calmer. Le manque. Je suppose que c'est ça. Ca passe un instant.

Je souffle un bon coup sous le regard perturbé de Michi qui nous rapporte des bières. Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Je n'y arrive pas en fait je crois. Ca bloque dans le fond de ma gorge , mon estomac est aussi noué que le voile au mat d'un bateau. Ma gorge est sèche , mon cerveau bouillonne. Le claquement sourd de la bière sur la table en verre résonne dans ma tête. Je reçois une gifle , j'ai juste l'impression que c'est une caresse. Une deuxième bien plus forte. Ma tête tourne , mes idées se bousculent pour revenir en place. Michi rit. C'est qu'il a de la force ce type.

« -Merci. Fis-je

-De rien mais dis-le nous si ça ne va pas. »

Un hochement de tête pour simple réponse, je pense que ça devrait suffire. Il s'installe en face de Vika et la fixe. Je fais de même. Elle parle avec Yoshitaka, comme si de rien n'était. Comme si ils se connaissaient depuis un moment. Je souris faiblement mais là, je me sens seule. Sa main a quitté la mienne, je suis un peu perdue dans ce que j'appellerai le néant. Je vois juste le jeu des projecteurs sur les corps des trois autres. L'un qui est bien trop concentré à regarder les filles , l'autre … qui me perturbe. Je ne sais pas si c'est sa tête , son allure ou tout simplement le fait que Hakuei ne veuille pas le voir.

Je bois une gorgée de ma bière , une seconde , j'en bois le plus possible jusqu'à sentir chaque petite bulle éclater lâchement dans ma gorge, jusqu'à m'apercevoir que mon souffle se fait absent et que je ne peux plus boire. Je repose la cannette aux trois quarts vide. La musique me donne envie de danser . Je me sens un peu mieux même s'il me manque quelque chose. Je me lève , je me dirige vers la piste. J'entends mon prénom sortir de la bouche de je ne sais qui. Je me retourne , Vika m'interpelle sourire aux lèvres. Je fais demi-tour.

« -Sois sage pour une fois. Fit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

-Tu devrais être heureuse ce n'est pas Hakuei.

-Ca ira ? Sans … fumer ?

-Je crois. »

Je regarde chaque personne à tour de rôle, l'air lasse de Kenji , l'air affamé de Michi chaque fois qu'une fille passe à côté de lui , l'air surpris de Hiroshi suite au simple prénom « Hakuei ». Je retourne à mon occupation principale. Chaque membre de mon corps bouge au rythme de la musique. Je n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter. Pour une fois je ne sens pas le temps s'accumuler dans chaque parcelle de mon corps , ma tête est reposée. Les seules images qui me viennent en mémoire sont tous les instants passés ici. Quand je vivais dans une des chambres mise à disposition. Une vie passée , j'entame le troisième épisode de la mienne en changeant du tout au tout. Des gens se bousculent. Je suis perturbée dans mon instant de détente.

Je tourne la tête , des hommes habillés en costume noir ont fait leur entrée. La musique est coupée. Je regarde sur ma droite , je vois Vika ainsi que les quatre autres qui se sont redressés. Yoshitaka s'en va emportant mon amie avec lui. Soit il veut la protéger , soit il veut se la serrer. Je n'ai pas la tête à réfléchir. Une fois de plus , les questions se chevauchent dans mon cerveau. Les types avancent , je jette une nouvelles fois un regard à la table où je me trouvais quelques minutes auparavant. Mon cœur palpite en comprenant qu'ils sont armés. C'est quoi ce délire ? Les lumières sont allumées , adieu les spots aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel qui se mêlent à la foule chaque nuit. Hiroshi se redresse, je le fixe. Il saute au-dessus de la table tandis que les balles volent au plafond. Tout le monde se bouscule et je suis incapable de bouger, prise d'une tétanie certaine accompagnée de tremblements dus à ce manque de substance illicite dans mon sang.

Mon corps tombe au sol , Hiroshi dans mon champs de vision.

« -Suis moi , reste pas là ! »

Ma main rapidement saisie par la sienne , je me sens tirée au sol. Lui à quatre pattes , moi en mode ver de terre , on a pas l'air con comme ça.

La sortie de secours. Celle ci est spéciale à mes yeux déjà parce que ce n'en est pas vraiment une mais aussi parce que c'est par là que j'entrais chaque fois que je voulais dormir. Je n'avais pas vraiment le droit de me faire remarquer , du moins pas par des clients réguliers au risque de salir la réputation du bar. J'étais déjà très reconnaissante envers le gérant , Ken. Un homme adorable qui aime ce qu'il fait. Et puis il y a eu Hakuei et sa curiosité. Encore lui.

Recroquevillée sur moi-même contre le mur en béton , je tremble de tous mes membres. La tension redescend. J'entends encore les bruits de balles , le cri de ces hommes.

« -C'est qui ces types ? Demandai-je faiblement.

-Personne. »

Ma main s'abat sur son visage en un claquement qui me rappelle ceux que j'ai pu recevoir étant plus jeune. Ma poitrine se sert , ma gorge se noue. Je suis venue pour me détendre pas pour m'énerver . Je ne peux pourtant pas me contrôler. Je fais une fixation sur son visage , sur ce qu'il représente aux yeux de Hakuei. Ca aussi, je ne devrais pas m'en mêler , mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est comme si l'on disait à un enfant de ne pas toucher au jouet qu'il désire le plus. C'est absolument impossible. Du moins, je crois.

Ses mains se posent autour de mon cou , il serre tout en affichant un air sévère . Ma gifle , il ne l'a pas apprécié et en y réfléchissant bien , je n'aurais pas dû agir de la sorte. Si ça se trouve il ne sait vraiment pas qui étaient ces hommes. Un coup de pied , un second , il ne s'arrête pas même sous ma violence. Entre deux respirations qui se font de plus en plus difficiles , je lâche quelques sons.

« -Hakuei … appelle-le.

-Hein ?

-Dr...ogue. »

Il me relâche aussitôt. Ce n'était pas non plus ce que je voulais. Je ne suis pas suicidaire , je ne pense pas à ma mort chaque jour. Mais là je m'en moque. Quand je vois l'état dans lequel je suis , je préférerai ne pas exister. C'est si lugubre. Si sombre dans ma tête que je n'arrive pas à voir le bout de cette histoire. Je n'arrive pas à m'accrocher à quelqu'un d'autre que lui et son air hautain , lui et ses quatre kilos de drogue caché dans sa chambre , lui et sa folie des envies la nuit qui me font planer à chaque mouvement.

« -Tu as dit Hakuei ?

-J'ai besoin de fumer … J'en ai besoin !

-Calme-toi , ça ira mieux. Fit Hiroshi le plus sereinement possible. »

Je tremble de tout mon être , encore un peu plus qu'auparavant. Je plonge ma tête entre mes mains , la serre de toutes mes forces. Je vais péter un plomb , j'en ai besoin maintenant. Je n'aurai pas dû venir sans lui . Je n'aurai pas dû le laisser.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Je relève ma tête jusqu'à voir Kenji. Il s'accroupit à mon niveau.

« -Elle a besoin de se shooter.

-Tu pourrais dire ça autrement , tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas bien. Ajouta le brun en fronçant les sourcils. »

Hiroshi et son ami s'échangent un regard des plus froids comme si chacun ne se comprenait pas dans leurs paroles. Kenji plonge rapidement sa main dans sa poche , sort un petit bloc marron. Je reconnaîtrai l'odeur parmi mille autres , je vous assure. Cette odeur forte qui vous donne le sourire quand vous savez comment vous vous sentirez après. Il sort son briquet , brûle un coin , émiette sur une feuille à rouler avant d'y ajouter le tabac sous le regard de Hiroshi. Ses lèvres se crispent . Je suppose qu'il n'apprécie pas ça. Je m'en moque , je ne suis pas là pour le mettre dans mon lit.

« -Tiens. Ajouta Kenji me tendant son joint. »

Je m'en empare d'une main tremblante , fume , crache la fumée tout en fermant les yeux. Des frissons parcourent mon corps , le soulagement que cela me procure , c'est inexplicable. Il suffit de vous imaginer dans un moment de bien-être absolu où vous oubliez tout ce qui vous entoure. Quand vous sentez chacun de vos nerfs se détendre , quand vous sentez chaque petit poil se dresser pour redescendre lâchement sur votre peau qui est soudainement chaude. C'est ce changement qui me plait. Cette sensation de ne plus être moi-même ou justement de l'être. Encore faut-il que je sache qui je suis réellement , ce que je cherche vraiment … Il faudrait mais c'est la dernière de mes préoccupations.

« -Ca fait longtemps que tu es droguée ? Demanda -t-il. »

Droguée. Il y a encore peu de temps ce mot me semblait brutal. Un peu comme quand vous passez du chaud au froid. Désagréable. Je montais sur mes grands chevaux me disant que je pouvais très bien m'en passer , qu'une fois de temps en temps , ce n'était que quelques secondes de ma vie , quelques malheureux instants sans importance. Et à le voir , à toujours le voir . C'est devenu un besoin. Hakuei c'est la drogue . La drogue c'est Hakuei . Une logique inévitable.

« -Depuis que j'ai décidé de changer de vie. Répondis-je tout en crachant ma fumée à son visage. »

Il sourit. Moi aussi. Hiroshi lui préfère regarder à l'autre bout de la rue.

« -Tu m'expliques un peu ? Demanda Kenji.

-Il n'y a pas grands choses à dire. J'ai rencontré Hakuei. »

Hiroshi tourne la tête brusquement vers moi avant de se redresser. Kenji se lève en lâchant un soupire suffisamment expressif pour me faire comprendre que ça l'embête de savoir ça. Il ne fallait pas me poser la question. Je me mets debout , voir leur visage dépité ou plutôt celui de Hiroshi me sape le moral. J'avance doucement pour regagner l'entrée de la ruelle tout en sortant mon portable de ma poche. Un message non lu. J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave à Vika d'ailleurs. Je me demande où elle se trouve. Si je dis dans des draps , je pense que j'aurai raison.

« Tu n'as rien ? Yoshitaka m'a dit pour l'attaque au bar , rentre vite ! »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a eu besoin d'aller lui dire. Je suppose que c'est ça l'amitié ?

_Hakuei. _

Je fais les cents pas devant l'immeuble. Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Heureusement que je n'y suis pas allé , je serai certainement déjà dans leur camionnette ligoté comme un pauvre morceau de viande. Ils ne sont pas tendres. Je ne sais pas si j'oserai de nouveau sortir de chez moi ou ne serait-ce que mettre les pieds là-bas. Je ne devrais pas avoir peur. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui.

Je colle ma tête contre le mur si froid, fronce les sourcils. La colère envahit mon corps au point d'avoir envie de casser ce qui m'entoure. Je vous assure , c'est intenable. Elle ne prend pas non plus la peine de me répondre. Si ça se trouve elle est déjà entre leurs mains à me balancer pour sa propre défense. L'instinct de survie dit-on , quelle belle connerie. Mon dos appuyé désormais contre le mur , je m'allume un énième joint question de faire exploser les quelques vaisseaux qui survivent. Je regarde au bout de la rue , espérant la voir arrivée , seule. C'est un détail important. Une silhouette approche , je crache ma fumée vers le ciel et ne bouge plus. Je reconnaitrai sa démarche parmi toute une fourmilière en plein Tokyo. Juste quelques secondes, je souris, me défais de l'immeuble.

« -Tu n'as rien ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire au bout du compte ? Demanda-t-elle tout en tirant sur sa roulée.

-Personne ne t'a suivi ? »

Perplexe , elle me fixe. Je suppose que ça veut dire non mais aussi « pourquoi ? » . Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je ne peux pas lui répondre. Je n'ai pas envie de lui étaler ma vie , pas à elle. Elle n'a rien à apprendre hormis des choses bien plus adultes qu'un simple baiser. Alison se décale pour entrer dans l'immeuble , je retiens la porte avant qu'elle ne se ferme. Elle monte dans l'ascenseur, je la rejoins. Je regarde ses jambes dénudées et remonte lentement scrutant chaque coin de son corps jusqu'à son visage pâle , à la limite de la détente. Je m'approche d'elle posant mes mains sur ses hanches. Je souris . Elle n'en fait rien. J'ignore si cette fois-ci c'est un jeu pour elle. Mes lèvres sont à quelques centimètres des siennes, elle évite mon souffle mais pas ça . Pas la drogue que je fais frôler sur le bord de ses lèvres. Elle n'attend que ça , planer au septième ciel et ne plus redescendre.

Je l'embrasse langoureusement. Je précise, il n'y a aucun sentiment. Mais à cause d'elle , j'ai dû annuler ma partie de jambes en l'air tellement j'étais inquiet. En y réfléchissant , c'était d'ailleurs plus pour ma propre situation que pour la sienne. Du moins, je crois. Mes mains passent sous sa jupe son corps se détend petit à petit. Ses doigts fins défont habilement ma ceinture quand les portes s'ouvrent. Elle prend ses clés tandis que je continue de l'embrasser dans son cou. La porte est ouverte , je la referme en donnant un coup de pied dans celle-ci puis la pousse violemment sur son canapé. Son corps rebondit avant que je me place dessus. De ma main droite , je défais son chemisier , de la gauche j'enlève sa jupe . Je connais son corps par cœur , les moindres recoins , ses moindres faiblesses , sa façon de réagir à chaque mouvement , sa façon de jouir , sa façon de s'agripper à mon dos , de regarder mes tatouages quand c'est fini , de dessiner avec son index sur mes abdominaux avant de s'endormir à califourchon sur moi. Je la connais par cœur , du moins je connais cette facette de sa personnalité par cœur. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il n'y a rien de plus en elle que cette envie de se faire plaisir , que cette envie de se foutre de tout et de s'envoyer en l'air dans tous les sens du terme.

J'attrape un préservatif dans ma poche , elle me l'arrache des mains , déchire le papier et déroule ce bout de latex sur mon sexe. Je frémis légèrement. Ma main passe sur son entre-jambes à nu. Elle attrape mon corps. Le sien est bouillant , ses yeux se ferment à la première pénétration. Je le savais à l'avance. C'est à cet instant que j'admire son visage délicat , quand elle se mord la lèvre pour ne pas se lâcher trop brusquement comme la plupart des autres filles. Je continue mes vas et viens tout en caressant son ventre , sa poitrine que je serre chaque fois que le désir se fait un peu plus ressentir.

« -Hakuei … murmura-t-elle dans un soupire haletant »

Ma longue chevelure caresse son cou , elle sourit. J'approche ma bouche bordée de mon piercing Vivienne Westwood pendant. Ma langue ne fait plus qu'une avec sa peau avant de la mordre sèchement dans le creux de son cou. Elle lâche un cri de douleur. Elle ne m'en voudra pas même si elle n'est pas adepte de ce genre de choses. Elle préfère souvent la douceur à la violence mais là , j'ai besoin de me détendre à défaut de casser son portable qui ne fait que clignoter sous les appels inconnus. Je me concentre de nouveau sur elle. Elle enfonce ses ongles dans mon dos tandis que je continue de faire péter ses vaisseaux sanguins entre mes dents. Un coup , deux coups. Elle en vient à jouir dans un souffle long et prononcé , dans un ton aigu signe de ma victoire. Je fais de même mordant sa peau encore un peu plus fort avant de la lâcher brusquement.

Elle pose automatiquement sa main sur sa marque. Je n'y suis pas allé de main morte et si vous saviez comme je m'en moque.

« -T'es un peu fou Hakuei. Dit-elle en se redressant

-Pas autant que toi. Répondis-je en allumant une cigarette.

-Tu m'expliques en quoi je suis folle ?

-Tu pourrais être quelqu'un de bien. »

Elle me fixe , je sens son regard pesant sur mon visage. Elle attend des explications mais je suis sûr qu'elle comprend au moins le minimum. Je pense à Vika , à sa réflexion. Elle n'a peut-être pas tort quand elle dit que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. Mais étrangement, je ne peux pas m'imaginer ne plus voir Alison du jour au lendemain. Pas après plus d'un mois à se voir plusieurs fois par semaine même si nos dialogues sont des plus niais , sans intérêts pour nous. Le sexe sans elle, ce n'est plus de la détente , c'est de la frustration pour envoyer ce que j'ai à envoyer. Autant dire que ma main serait tout aussi utile.

Je finis par la regarder. Elle est silencieuse , je dirai même qu'elle est pensive. Mon air hautain n'arrange rien. Parfois , j'aimerai me faufiler dans le crâne de certaines personnes pour oublier qui je suis et mieux voir qui sont les autres , ce qui fait qu'ils agissent de telle ou telle façon , qu'ils sont joyeux ou non , qu'ils pleurent ou pas. Le pourquoi du comment.

« -On devrait peut-être ne plus se voir pendant un moment ? Demandai-je.

-Hors de question. »

Elle n'a pas pris le temps de réfléchir. Sa réponse a été directe, franche je pense. Là, je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai demandé ça. En réalité je ne le pense pas vraiment voire pas du tout. Je m'approche d'elle , ramène sa tête sur mon épaule pour enfin scruter le mur blanc qui est dressé face à nous.

« -On fait la paire.

-Oui. Répondit Alison dans un rire discret. »

Je suis bien là. Ma clope , le silence , elle. Je vide mon esprit avant de le remplir une nouvelle fois.

_Vika_

Mes mains appuyées sur mes jambes, je reprends petit à petit mon souffle. Je ne sais pas comment Yoshitaka fait pour fumer après cette course. Il est accroupi en face de moi , sourire aux lèvres. Lui ça l'amuse de me voir comme ça , moi je trouve ça bien plus que déplaisant. Je n'apprécie vraiment pas que l'on se moque. Du moins quand ça me concerne. La seule chose que je peux peut-être trouver acceptable c'est qu'il ne s'en cache pas. Sa fumée se mêle à mon souffle.

« -Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de m'intoxiquer avec tes clopes ? Fis-je énervée.

-Il n'y a pas de moment pour fumer.

-Et tu crois qu'il y en a un pour te coller ma main dans la figure ? Demandai-je en tentant de me redresser. »

J'appuie ma main droite sur le côté de mon ventre. J'ai mal, j'ai vraiment perdu l'habitude. Mon cœur commence tout juste à reprendre son rythme normal. Ca me rassure. Avec toute cette peur j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait s'éclater sur le sol avant d'être piétiné. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois une telle chose , je ne me rappelle pas non plus avoir vu une seule arme à feu en face de moi. Les armes blanches sont tellement plus discrètes et utiles pour certains. Un mal banalisé dans notre société.

Je fais un pas pour combler la distance entre Yoshitaka et moi. Ses cheveux blonds dégagent une odeur agréable , il me donne l'impression d'être coquet mais peut-être que je me trompe. Oui, je dois me tromper. Comment voulez-vous qu'un ami de Hakuei le soit ? Il doit être dans la même lignée que ce type. Etrangement, je souhaite le contraire. Et finalement je ne sais pas si c'est réellement bizarre. L'autre me répugne tellement avec sa façon d'agir , sa façon de voir Alison , sa façon de cracher sa fumée , sa façon de se droguer que je ne peux qu'espérer tomber sur des hommes un peu mieux que lui. Vous me direz que ce n'est pas en traînant dans les bars réputés pour leur débauche que je trouverai la perle rare. Et vous aurez raison de me le dire.

« -C'était qui ces hommes ?

-Que veux-tu que j'en sache ! Répondit sèchement Yoshitaka.

-Ca s'est vu au regard de Michi.

-Il devait avoir peur , voilà tout.

-Tu as vu comme tu es sur la défensive. Je veux bien être blonde mais je suis loin d'être conne. Ajoutai-je froidement.

-Ca c'est toi qui le dis. »

J'attrape fermement son col et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Je veux qu'il comprenne qu'il ferait mieux de retirer ce qu'il vient de dire. Je suis persuadée qu'il sait quelque chose et même si ce ne sont pas mes affaires j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi j'aurai très bien pu y laisser la vie. Ca fait six mois que je me trimbale dans cette boîte et jamais je n'ai vu de tels soucis.

« -Je veux savoir Yoshitaka. Dis-je sérieusement.

-Même si je savais quelque chose , je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

-Tu m'énerves ! Tu le sais ça ? Criai-je »

Ses lèvres se retrouvent sur les miennes. J'écarquille les yeux. Il a suffit de quelques secondes pour oublier que c'était un coureur de jupon et moi une fille facile. Je suppose qu'il y a un terrain d'entente pas vrai ? Sa main glisse sur ma cuisse , remonte jusqu'à mon short. Il passe sa main sur mon entre-jambe puis s'arrête. La lumière des phares de la voiture m'éblouissent.

**Chapitre troisième **

_Yoshitaka_

Michi , c'est un mètre et soixante-neuf centimètres de nerfs tendus , de sang en ébullition, de dépression , de délaissement , de violence , de rage et d'abandon familial. Il n'a pas connu sa mère , quoiqu'il en dise , peu importe l'air qu'il affiche , ça le bouffe et le nier , c'est s'enfoncer. Il se tient là , face à nous. Il allume sa cigarette tout en s'approchant un peu plus. Vu le sourire moqueur qui se dessine petit à petit sur son visage , je dirai qu'il a vu la scène. Honnêtement, je m'en moque , il sait très bien ce que je fais le plus souvent.

« -Je vous ramène.

-Ca ira. Répondit brusquement Vika.

-Ce n'est pas prudent. Ils pourraient te retrouver.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire , je ne pense pas que ce soit après moi qu'ils en aient. Ajouta la blondinette toujours en rogne. »

Michi lâche un soupire suivi d'un léger rire. Mon cœur saute un battement. Je connais que trop bien cet air chez lui. Celui qu'il affiche chaque fois qu'il commence à s'énerver. Je tends mon bras , arrête son poing avant qu'il ne s'abatte sur le visage pâle et surpris de Vika. Elle n'a pas à se faire frapper. Faut qu'il se cale ça dans un coin de la tête et qu'il oublie trente secondes sa haine contre les femmes. Il n'arrive décidément pas à faire la part des choses , comme si l'absence de sa génitrice le contaminait dans son quotidien. Je jette mon mégot de cigarette , l'écrase au sol.

« -Rentre chez toi Michi , je la raccompagnerai.

-Tu veux juste te la serrer. Dit-il sans la quitter du regard.

-Il t'arrive quoi ce soir ? Allez c'est bon je rentre avec toi j'ai pas envie que tu te foutes en l'air en voiture.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Yoshitaka. Vraiment pas besoin de me trimballer des pauvres gens comme vous. »

Je le regarde , perplexe. Quand l'un de vos amis vous dit ça , il y a de quoi être surpris. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui lui arrive. Je crois qu'il a eu peur tout à l'heure. Toujours est-il que je ne lui ai rien fait . Une bonne nuit de sommeil le détendra. Je le regarde partir , monter dans sa voiture et démarrer à toute vitesse. J'espère ne pas le voir dans le journal au réveil. Vika me fixe avec cet air qui veut dire « à ton tour de dégager » . Je pose ma main sur ses cheveux , les ébouriffe avant qu'elle ne retire sèchement ma paume de son crâne. Je laisse tomber mon bras le long de mon corps . C'était vraiment une soirée de merde.

Vika part devant sans dire un mot. Je n'arrive pas non plus à l'appeler. Je suis partagé entre l'éviter de tous dangers ou bien l'emmerder jusqu'au bout. Vu son humeur , je ne sais pas lequel elle appréciera le plus et puis je crois que tant que c'est moi qui suis à ses côtés , elle tirera la gueule. Elle m'a l'air d'un compliqué. Encore au bar , elle était gentille voire même intéressante. Et là c'est la dernière des abruties braquées. Si je lui dis que je ne connais pas ces hommes c'est que je ne les connais pas , même si après tout , je crois savoir pourquoi ils étaient là...

Je sors mon portable , compose le numéro de Hakuei. J'espère qu'il va bien.

« -Allô ?

-C'est Yoshitaka , tu vas bien ?

-Tout va bien , ne t'inquiète pas. Dis moi tu as eu le temps de voir leurs visages ?

-Ils étaient avec des cagoules.

-Des tatouages ?

-Franchement , Hakuei , tu crois vraiment que j'ai eu le temps de regarder ça ?

-Désolé... Et … toi , tu vas bien ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils me feront chier en premier.

-Si tu dis ça c'est que tu sais qui c'était. Dit-il en soupirant.

-Non , mais je suis sûr que c'était toi qu'ils cherchaient. »

Je raccroche. Ca le fera réfléchir. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je soupire. J'en ai marre de cette histoire , à croire qu'on ne sera vraiment jamais tranquille ou du moins qu'il ne sera jamais en paix. Il l'a cherché , il a entamé la guerre lui-même avec sa connerie. Ca ne l'a pas suffit pour arrêter. Il s'enfonce encore plus jour après jour. Hakuei … Et dire que c'était un homme honorable jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre la vie de son père. J'ai parfois l'impression que ce sont les secrets de nos parents qui nous détruisent de l'intérieur pour nous pousser à devenir comme eux. En soit , ça peut être bien comme mauvais. On aura beau dire que nos parents sont des exemples pour nous , là , quand je vois ce genre de cas , j'ai plutôt envie de dire que c'est l'inverse.

J'avance lentement , en gardant un œil furtif sur Vika qui marche plus loin devant moi. Ce serait bête qu'une nouvelle fois une fille soit mêlée à tout ça. Ou peut-être deux si on compte Alison. Elle devrait s'éloigner de Hakuei. Je l'aime bien ce type mais si elle savait ce qui se passe, ce qui s'est passé , je ne sais pas comment elle réagirait. Sans même la connaître , j'espère qu'elle prendrait la fuite , qu'elle quitterait la ville et qu'elle ne reviendrait plus ici.

Hakuei c'est une drogue. Ce genre de mec qui t'aguiche que tu sois un gars ou une fille , il a ses techniques. Soit pour se faire un ami , soit pour se faire une fille et l'enrouler dans de beaux draps recouverts de drogues en tout genre. Quand il commence , il ne s'arrête plus et quand on le suit , on ne peut plus s'en défaire. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Hiroshi et sa sœur. L'un a été plus malin que l'autre. L'autre , elle n'est plus de ce monde. C'est un peu de sa faute. Je dirai que c'est aux trois quarts de sa faute. La partie restante c'est elle qui a voulu jouer aux grandes alors qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de gérer ce type d'affaires. Bref …

Hakuei c'est un type qui peut t'exécuter en deux secondes , t'emmerder en une seconde , te foutre dans son lit en une demie-seconde. Il aurait pu être président ou contrôler la ville. D'ailleurs , il en est pas si loin que ça. Je suppose qu'un jour ou l'autre il sera à la tête de la plupart des gangs, qu'ils se rangeront tous de son côté par peur de se faire écarteler par des barbelés.

Vika entre dans un bâtiment , certainement ici qu'elle vit. Elle sera rentrée sans encombres , je peux accélérer le pas et retrouver mon lit. Si j'arrive à dormir bien évidemment.

_Hiroshi_

Je ne bouge pas , à l'entrée du Starbuck. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrent puis se referment après chaque passage et je la vois , elle , en train de circuler sourire aux lèvres. Je n'ose pas entrer là où j'ai pour habitude de boire une bonne boisson chaude , de me détendre et de vider ma tête de tous mes souvenirs les plus désagréables. Elle repasse devant l'entrée , un plateau sur ses mains , elle tourne sur elle-même , s'arrête quand son regard croise le mien. Elle est visiblement gênée , son sourire s'éteint laissant une fois de plus un air triste reprendre le dessus. Si je fais cet effet , je dois vraiment être bon à jeter à la poubelle. Je fais un pas. Je n'entre pas. J'en suis incapable. Ma mémoire me joue des tours. Je la vois , je vois ma défunte sœur à ses côtés. Toutes deux avaient cette même expression qui cachait bien des choses. Un appel au secours que je ne comprenais pas.

Quel bel abruti je faisais. Ne pas être capable de comprendre que sa propre sœur est en danger. Alison sort, son plateau sous le bras. Elle se racle la gorge alors que j'observe son visage dans les moindres détails. Des ses yeux verts à ses lèvres fines et légèrement asséchées par les joints qu'elle s'enfile avec Hakuei. Elle entre-ouvre la bouche et la referme presque aussitôt comme si les mots lui manquaient. Elle ne doit pas savoir quoi dire et honnêtement moi non plus.

Elle baisse la tête , tapote le bout de ses doigts sur son plateau dans un bruit sourd. Elle me fixe de nouveau , soudainement , prise d'une illumination je suppose. Ses lèvres rosées s'étendent sur son visage.

« -Merci pour hier. Fit-elle tout en abaissant son dos. »

Je suis surpris. Surpris qu'elle pense encore à ma façon de l'avoir sortie du bar , mais je crois que le pire c'est d'être remercié avec les gestes qui montrent un respect. Elle , qui la veille au soir , me lançait des regards froids. Elle que je réprimandais pour consommer des choses que je ne supporte plus.

Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et la redresse. Je ne mérite pas ça. Je me retrouve à plonger mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux sont si ternes... Sans vie.

« -Tu as une pause ? Demandai-je .

-Euh … et bien ... »

Elle regarde dans la salle comme pour évaluer le monde qu'il y a , puis me fixe de nouveau.

« -Oui, je crois que je peux prendre dix minutes. »

Nous entrons tous les deux. Je lui demande un café à la vanille puis m'installe à une table à l'abri des autres discussions ou oreilles curieuses. Elle arrive peu de temps après avec nos boissons. Pour elle c'est un chocolat chaud. Comme beaucoup de français vous me direz. Elle tourne sa cuillère dans sa tasse , le tourbillon de pensées.

« -Ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais … tu t'entends bien avec Hakuei ? »

Elle a l'air peu surprise par ma question. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui quand je la vois. C'est comme ça. Elle laisse passer un peu de sa boisson entre ses lèvres , repose sa tasse.

« -Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment de l'entente mais oui. Dit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est mon plaisir. Il est là quand j'en ai besoin , je suis là quand il a besoin. Mais toi , je crois que ce n'est plus trop votre truc de vous voir.

-Il n'est pas fréquentable. Finis-je par dire avant de déglutir un peu de mon café.

-Ce n'est pas le meilleur homme qui puisse exister , il n'a pas de maison luxueuse , de principes vraiment clairs , ni même d'argent mais …

-Je ne serai pas aussi sûr de toi à ta place. Dis-je en la coupant.

-Hein ? »

Elle ne comprend plus , elle ne comprendra pas plus avant de voir d'elle même qui il est. De l'argent il en a . Il n'est pas réglo voilà tout. Son visage se fige brusquement. Je me tourne jusqu'à voir l'être tant redouté. Il est là , avançant vers nous, Hakuei.

« -Je te cherchais, je ne pensais pas que tu serais avec lui. Dit-il froidement.

-Hakuei … je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu viennes ici.

-Il faut que je te parle.

-Ce n'est pas le moment. Dit-elle sèchement.

-Vraiment ... »

Elle se lève, je pose ma main sur la sienne et secoue légèrement ma tête pour lui dire de rester ici. Elle n'a même pas fini son boulot , elle risque sa place pour un type pareil. Il fout vraiment sa merde dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Les yeux de la brunette se pose sur mon visage. De sa main libre , elle sort son portable.

« -Donne-moi ton numéro, je t'appellerai dès que possible. »

J'enregistre le sien , elle fait de même avec le mien. Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir. Je me lève , les vois partir au loin. J'ai mal. J'ai peur. Peur que ça recommence. L'air qu'il affichait n'était pas le plus saint qui soit. Je n'entends pas par là la perversité mais plutôt la frustration. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, j'en suis persuadé. Pourvu qu'il ne la lie pas à ça. Je les observe , il la tient par l'épaule. Elle a quitté son boulot , donnant une excuse des plus débiles et pourtant crédibles. Il faut avoir un certain culot pour se barrer avec lui comme ça. Je souris … Elle pourrait être quelqu'un de bien.

_Hakuei _

« -Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Me demanda-t-elle. »

Je tourne dans une ruelle à l'abri des passages. Je me mords discrètement la lèvre, prends une grande inspiration.

« -Je ne veux plus que tu avances seule.

-Hein ?

-Tu es en danger. Répondis-je sérieusement. »

Ses yeux se recouvrent petit à petit de larmes que j'essuierai bien pour elle. Elle les retient. C'est la peur qui fait ça et j'hésite à lui dire la suite des festivités. Son regard est pesant , tentant de lire en moi , savoir ce que je m'apprête à lui dire pour amortir la chute.

« -Vika … a été kidnappée.

-Quoi ? »

Son corps glisse le long du mur , je m'accroupis pour être en face d'elle. Il fallait que ça sorte. C'est la première fois que je la vois pleurer. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la serrer contre moi. Ses mains rassembler sur sa poitrine , elle tremble, de froid , de peur , d'énervement , de tristesse . Je n'en sais rien mais je suppose qu'il y a un tout. Je me repasse l'appel dans la tête , les phrases déformées.

« _Si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Alison , je te conseille de te rendre. Vika est avec nous , ligotée comme une sage petite fille. Tu diras à ton cousin , Yoshitaka que si il veut avoir une chance de retrouver son entre-jambe intact , il a intérêt à payer sa dette. _»

Je soupire , connaissant Yoshitaka , il est déjà en train de tourner en rond dans son salon , à taper sur les murs pour trouver une solution. Ce qui est étrange c'est que ça tombe maintenant. Ces filles là , elles traînent avec moi depuis plusieurs semaines et ce n'est que maintenant , maintenant que les autres ont débarqué qu'elles sont mêlées à tout ça.

« -Ils ont tous raison hein. Finit par dire Alison.

-De quoi ?

-Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. Un pauvre drogué qui pense qu'à me sauter , à planer pendant quelques heures … Un pauvre type qui fout sa merde ? Rempli d'oseilles ? »

Mon cœur se serre. Je vois ça comme la fin , le ras le bol caché alors que la veille elle a prononcé un certain « hors de question ». Je serai bête de dire que j'ai peur. Mais c'est le cas. J'ai atrocement peur de la perdre , de la voir mourir violée comme la sœur de Hiroshi. Je l'ai embarquée là-dedans mais elle , je m'y suis attaché , je ne veux pas qu'elle y reste. Je dois la protéger.

« -Je ne peux plus te laisser. Dis-je retenant mes larmes.

-Tu ne vas pas avoir le choix.

-Alison … s'il te plait.

-Ils ont ma meilleure amie par ta faute.

-Je suis désolé. Sincèrement. Répondis-je le plus sérieusement possible.

-Les excuses ça ne suffit plus , ce n'est pas comme si je t'attendais toute la nuit Hakuei ! Ce n'est plus un jeu ! »

Elle se lève me poussant par la même occasion. Elle court rapidement. C'est dans ce genre de moments qu'il vous faut que quelques secondes pour réagir , que vous ne réfléchissez pas pendant dix ans et que vous vous réveillez. Je passe lâchement ma main sur mes yeux et entame la course me faufilant aussi facilement qu'une couleuvre entre les passants. Je ne peux pas la laisser à l'abandon , voir son nom dans le journal , sa silhouette dessinée à la craie blanche. Je ne le supporterai pas. Je crie son nom. Je n'ai pas vraiment perdu ma voix même sans avoir chanté depuis un moment. Je passe devant le Starbuck où elle se trouvait avec Hiroshi quelques minutes auparavant. Je la vois tourner après le carrefour , je fais de même quelques secondes plus tard. Ma respiration se fait difficile. Une camionnette noire déboule à toute vitesse et freine devant elle.

« -Alison ! Reviens ! »

Mon cœur saute un battement , ma cervelle est aussi bouillante que l'huile en ébullition. Un homme en cagoule sort de celle-ci la saisit et l'embarque lentement. J'entends mon nom sortir de la bouche de la brunette. Son appel au secours.

« -Lâchez la ! Je me rends ! Lâchez la ! »

La camionnette redémarre à toute vitesse. Cette même façon de démarrer qu'il y a quelques années. Elle est déjà loin . Alison aussi.

« -Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Hakuei ! »

Je me retourne pour me retrouver face à Hiroshi , le souffle presque coupé. Il devait être encore devant le Starbuck pour savoir où je me trouvais. Je m'effondre au sol. Combien de temps déjà ? Combien de temps n'ai-je pas pleuré ?

« -Ils l'ont eu , ça recommence. Dis-je.

-Le gang ?

-Ils ont Vika et Alison à cause de Yoshitaka et moi.

-Yoshitaka ?

-Il doit de l'argent , tu crois qu'il a eu comment sa voiture , tu crois qu'il les paye avec quoi ses bouteilles d'alcool ? Ce matin , mon père est décédé. C'est moi qui prends la relève du clan des Yakuza. Si je me rends , elle sera saine et sauve. Si le clan est détruit , elle sera … saine et sauve.

-Ne fais pas ça Hakuei.

-Hein ?

-Pour ton père, ne le fais pas. Ajouta Hiroshi.

-Je ne te comprends plus. Je te rappelle que ta sœur est morte à cause de moi.

-Si tu meurs , Alison ne s'en remettra pas.

-Te fous pas de moi ! Elle est partie pour la raison contraire ! »

Je me relève , le visage humide. Ma seule consolation sera cette drogue qui détruit tout sur son passage. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. Je crois que c'est ça . Il y a cinq ans , j'ai embarqué Hiroshi et sa sœur dans ma tourmente , dans mon univers. On a passé des soirées entières à se droguer , à fumer , à boire , à s'amuser sans se soucier de l'argent qui manquait , de l'argent qu'on volait pour s'en sortir , pour pouvoir avoir notre dose. Je n'osais plus emprunter à mon père qui était l'un des plus grands chefs Yakuza de la ville. Alors on a emprunté à un gang de truands , de meurtriers. Par la même occasion, on en apprenait un peu plus sur les personnes à éviter , les choses qu'il ne fallait pas faire . En s'alliant à eux , on a surtout pensé à notre bien , à nos doses , à notre septième ciel qu'on envahissait tous les jours . Pas au danger que cela pouvait amener. Et puis , sans même qu'on s'en doute , ils sont arrivés avec leur belles voitures , leurs mitraillettes , leurs couteaux et leurs gueules cagoulées quand on était chez Hiroshi. Il fallait s'y attendre qu'ils allaient finir par réclamer l'argent qu'on leur devait. J'étais près à payer , à voler de l'argent à mon propre père pour sauver nos vies mais elle … Elle et sa grande gueule , elle n'a fait qu'ouvrir sa bouche , se débattre dans le vide , lancer des insultes que jamais elle n'a pu sortir pourquoi … parce qu'il y avait un joint en trop dans son sang et qu'elle ne se contrôlait plus. Il ne leur a pas fallut longtemps pour l'embarquer et la violer sauvagement sous les yeux de Hiroshi. Décapitée. Son corps défait de sa tête c'est tout ce qu'il restait d'elle. Un pauvre corps démembré puant la drogue à dix kilomètres . On a pas eu de dette, sa vie a suffit à les rembourser. Celle de Yoshitaka , c'était une autre histoire. Il n'a fait qu'emprunter cachant qu'il était mon cousin pour éviter les emmerdes.

Là, vous comprenez mieux pourquoi j'ai peur. Si je n'étais pas attaché à sa sœur, ce n'est pas le cas pour elle. En fait, elle est importante pour moi et peu importe ce que les autres penseront , peu importe ce que j'ai pu penser la savoir en danger me défait le moral.

Je frappe, je sonne. Yoshitaka ouvre.

« -Je vais les buter. »

**Chapitre quatrième**

_Vika_

Ligotée à une poutre, je n'ose pas dire un mot. Des hommes se tiennent devant la porte en bois. Ils sont armés. Ca fait tilt dans ma tête . Et si les hommes qui sont venus au bar étaient les mêmes. J'ai peur. Peur qu'ils tirent une nouvelle fois en faisant des victimes. Or, dans le cas présent , ce serait moi la victime. J'essaie de défaire mes mains , les cordes brûlent ma peau à chaque mouvement que je fais. C'est peut-être une mauvaise idée mais je ne veux pas pourrir ici sans rien faire.

Les portes s'ouvrent , je reconnaîtrai sa voix parmi beaucoup d'autres. Mes pensées ne tardent pas à être confirmées. J'écarquille les yeux , Alison est tenue par deux hommes dont deux qui me sont totalement connus. Kenji et Michi la balancent au sol comme un vulgaire sac dont on voudrait se débarrasser. Michi porte toujours son air sadique , mesquin que je refuse de voir. C'est donc eux qui sont à l'origine de tout ça. Et vouloir me ramener c'était sûrement pour mieux me kidnapper. Mais je vous rassure , quand je suis arrivée sur mon palier , des hommes m'attendaient déjà , avec leur cagoules , certes mais ils étaient là , les poings serrées fermement. J'ai encore mal à la mâchoire. Je me serai bien passée de leur coups de poings . Mon visage doit être désagréable à regarder.

« -Vika ! J'ai eu si peur... »

Michi lui adresse un coup de pied dans l'abdomen, puis Kenji se penche au-dessus d'elle.

« -Traîner avec Hakuei , ça n'a pas que du bon.

-Il n'est pas si méchant que ça. Fit-elle toujours à prendre sa défense.

-Pourtant c'était bien lui que tu fuyais tout à l'heure. Ajouta Michi dans un rire sarcastique. »

J'ai loupé un épisode, pas étonnant. Ca fait presque une journée que je mijote dans ce sous-sol puant. Elle lui crache sur les pieds. Elle ne changera donc jamais … Elle devrait ranger son insolence trente secondes dans ce genre de moments. Un second coup de pied qui me semble plus fort atteint son ventre. Une giclée de sang s'abat lâchement sur le sol gris.

« -Sais-tu au moins qui il est ?

-Celui qui m'aide ? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement. »

Je souris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle y tient , je n'aurai pas cru et d'ailleurs je préférerai le contraire. J'aurai voulu qu'elle m'écoute quand je lui disais que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. Elle est tellement perturbée mentalement qu'elle a préféré le prendre comme une échappatoire , seulement sans lui elle ne serait pas là et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Michi s'approche de moi , crache sa fumée sur mon visage.

« -Quel dommage , tu n'as pas pu profité d'une nuit torride avec Yoshitaka. Dit-il en faisant frôler ses lèvres sur ma joue.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut m'affecter.

-Et si je te disais que c'est pour faire pression sur lui que tu es là ?

-Hein ? Demandai-je tout en écarquillant les yeux.

-Ah ah ! Hakuei n'est pas le seul coupable , son cousin aussi.

-Son cousin ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Criai-je en le poussant avec mon épaule. »

Sa main heurte violemment mon visage la faisant tourner par la même occasion. Le mur qu'elle tape me laisse un son aigu dans ma cervelle. Si désagréable. Il rit. Moi non. Je ne vais pas lui sourire alors qu'il ne fait que me violenter. On ne dirait pas comme ça mais il a de la force malgré sa petite taille. Il est svelte mais c'est comme si il cachait une haine tout au fond de lui qu'il ressort quand c'est sur le point de déborder. C'est bête à dire mais j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'en réalité c'est un être faible qui refoule tout ce qu'il peut refouler quitte à blesser son entourage. Il avance dans son propre intérêt. Il se relève brusquement. Un homme un peu plus âgé entre . Tout le monde s'incline. Le grand patron je présume.

« -Père. Dit Michi faiblement. Nous vous avons ramenés les deux filles.

-Bien, ils ne devraient plus tarder à venir. Yoshitaka a-t-il trouvé l'argent ?

-Si je peux me permettre , son père va payer la dette. Ajouta Kenji.

-Son père ? Cela m'étonne à moins que Yoshitaka …

-Accepte de prendre la relève . Chose qui me surprend. Conclut le brun hâtivement. »

Le vieillard sourit. Lui, ce serait donc le père de Michi. Celui qui est à la tête de toute cette histoire. Mais dans quel pétrin on s'est foutue bon sang ? Je veux sortir et puis pourquoi moi d'abord... Je n'ai aucun lien avec Yoshitaka.

Deux hommes traînent Alison sur le sol, elle tremble. Le stresse , la peur tout ça provoque ce besoin de se droguer chez elle. Saloperie d'Hakuei. Elle est à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tout le monde sort nous laissant ligotées toutes les deux.

« -Alison ? Tentai-je

-Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas. J'aurai beau essayé , je ne peux pas.

-Essayer quoi ?

-De ne plus le voir... ajouta la brunette. »

C'était ce que je craignais le plus. En apprenant à dépendre de lui et ce qu'il pouvait lui donner elle en a fait son mode de vie. Elle l'a inclut dans sa nouvelle vie et ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Vraiment pas. J'entends son sanglot , je vois ses larmes s'abattre les unes après les autres sur le sol. J'aimerai me défaire de ce poteau , la serrer dans mes bras pour la consoler malgré sa connerie. C'est ma meilleure amie après tout. La laisser comme ça , rester indifférente ce serait vraiment y mettre de la mauvaise volonté. Son souffle se fait difficile , elle tousse entre deux sanglots. Pour arranger tout ça , on entend les disputes d'à côté. Si en plus de nous kidnapper , ils nous emmerdent de cette façon, je crois que je vais péter un plomb.

La porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois dans un fracas qui me fait fermer les yeux. Michi fait son entrée. Il s'approche de moi d'un pas certain.

« -Toi ! Quand Yoshitaka va venir d'après toi ? Me cria-t-il dans les oreilles.

-Que veux-tu que j'en sache , ce n'est pas mon ami ! Répondis-je en insistant bien sur les derniers mots. »

Il me frappe la tête contre le mur à deux reprises , ma vision se fait trouble. Mon ouïe peut juste percevoir le cri strident et apeuré de mon amie.

_Alison. _

Le sang s'écoule sur le sol. Michi me lance un regard réprobateur. Allez savoir pourquoi. Instinctivement , je me remémore ma vie , je vois les dernières secondes. L'acharnement de Hakuei à vouloir me rattraper , j'aurai dû l'écouter , ne pas avancer toute seule. A être têtue voilà où je me retrouve. Je veux sortir d'ici , reprendre ma vie là où elle s'était arrêtée. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai la changer, encore faut-il que je sorte vivante de ce trou à rats.

« -Sais-tu qui est Hakuei … ? »

Je relève la tête , Kenji se tient là. Il s'accroupit pour se retrouver à mon niveau. Je renifle suite aux larmes versées. Je suis incapable de lui répondre. Je ne connais rien d'autre que son corps à ce type.

« -Kenji , laisse nous partir.

-Ils arrivent. Fit-il.

-Qui ça ils ?

-Hakuei et Yoshitaka. Ajouta le brun sans une once de sadisme dans sa voix.

-Tu n'es pas totalement avec Michi hein ?

-Pas totalement. Mais je lui dois ça depuis que son père m'a sauvé la vie.

-Laisse nous partir par pitié … le suppliai-je sanglotant.

-Hakuei est le descendant du plus grand clan de Yakuza. Son père est décédé ce matin , ils ont profité de ça pour obliger Hakuei à se rendre. De cette façon , le père de Michi pourra jouir de tout l'argent dont disposait Monsieur Tanaka.

-Qu'il se rende , tu veux dire …

-Hakuei mourra.

-Empêche le de venir ! Criai-je.

-Tu préfères sa vie à la tienne ?

-Il n'est peut-être pas le plus honnête , ni même le plus généreux mais … il mérite de vivre , tu ne crois pas ? Demandai-je faiblement.

-Je ne sais pas , mais je me souviens d'un mec toujours près à aider. Me répondit Kenji en souriant. »

Il se redresse aussitôt et se précipite vers la porte quand il entend des cris. Je reconnais sa voix, celle qui m'a tant suivie ces dernières semaines de ma vie. Je soupire , pourvu qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Je vois une tête blonde courir à travers toute la salle , se dirigeant vers Vika. Je reconnais Yoshitaka, il faut dire qu'il n'y en a pas deux comme lui. Il défait rapidement la corde qui entoure ses poignets. Indolente au sol , il m'a l'air paniqué.

Hakuei fait son apparition en compagnie de Hiroshi, suivi de près par Michi , arme à bout de bras. Kenji fait de même. Le vieillard apparaît. Depuis quand les deux autres traînent de nouveau ensembles. Ou alors peut-être a -t-il voulu donner un coup de main.

« -Hakuei … chuchotai-je.

-Très bien , alors est-ce que l'argent est sur mon compte ? Demanda le père de Michi à un de ces hommes.

-Oui patron. Il y a deux millions.

-Yoshitaka , si tu tiens à ta vie, tu peux t'en aller.

-Pas sans mes amis. Ajouta le blond.

-Tu n'es pas en mesure de discuter ! Cria Hakuei. »

Mon regard se pose sur lui. Son visage est loin d'être détendu. Deux armes sont braquées sur lui, il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir si il fait un faux pas. Je n'arrive pas à défaire mes yeux de son visage. Son regard lasse et fatigué de tout ça. Il me sourit faiblement. Pas ce sourire que j'avais l'habitude de voir chaque fois qu'il attendait quelque chose de moi. Non , un autre . Un que jamais je n'ai pu voir.

« -Laissez la partir maintenant que je suis ici. Dit Hakuei. »

Yoshitaka s'en va , portant Vika sur son épaule. Pourvu qu'elle s'en remette. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt ou je ne sais quoi . Par pitié …

« -Depuis le temps qu'on attend de pouvoir te buter. Fit Michi sèchement.

-Tu n'as pas honte de trahir tes amis comme ça ?

-Pourquoi me le reprocher alors que Kenji n'est pas mieux ? Demanda le brun.

-Hiroshi... commença Hakuei. »

Ce dernier jette un regard à celui qui a été là pour moi à sa façon. Mon cœur s'emballe. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je ne veux pas voir sa fin , je ne veux pas imaginer ma vie sans lui. Appelez ça comme vous voulez mais je ne supporterai pas le fait qu'il ne soit plus de notre monde. Hakuei esquisse un sourire, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« -Prends soin d'elle pour moi. »

Une balle , deux balles , le seul son qui sort de ma bouche est ce cri d'effroi à la vue de son corps qui tombe sur une flaque de sang qui grandit petit à petit.

« -Sortez-la. »

Hiroshi me porte , je lui donne des coups dans le dos. Je ne veux pas … je ne veux pas ! Michi et son père sortent tout en riant. Je n'arrive pas à calmer mes sanglots. Mon corps ballotte sur l'épaule du brun tandis que je revois des fragments de souvenirs , des secondes de ma vie s'écouler en sa compagnie. Combien de fois vais-je devoir recommencer ? Combien de fois vais-je devoir tout recommencer à zéro ? Je n'en peux plus, je suis fatiguée. Il n'y aura plus personne qui voudra m'emmener en haut d'un bâtiment pour contempler le ciel , plus personne ne sera là pour supporter mes sautes d'humeurs , plus personne ne sera là pour me faire oublier. En prime je devrais l'oublier lui, l'effacer de ma mémoire , tout remettre au départ comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé. C'est aussi simple que ça ? Non je ne crois pas …

Deux ans plus tard …

Assise sur le sofa , j'écoute les disputes sans grand intérêt de Yoshitaka et Vika. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'ils rient de leurs propres actes comme des enfants innocents. Je souris faiblement. La main de Hiroshi se pose sur la mienne.

« -Ca va aller ?

-Je crois. Fis-je faiblement. »

Aujourd'hui , ça fait deux ans que Hakuei nous a quitté dans son propre sang. J'ai arrêté la drogue. La chose qui me reste est son visage , là-haut, dans ma tête. Parfois , quand je m'installe sur mon canapé , je revois le mur blanc que je n'ai toujours pas décoré. J'entends sa voix , je sens sa chaleur. C'est comme si il était encore à côté de moi , à me faire comprendre que l'on peut oublier quelques secondes des instants perturbants de notre vie. Ces moments où son parfum sucré se mêlait à l'odeur de la drogue et de ses cigarettes. Inconsciemment , je me suis attachée à lui. Je me suis attachée à un être pitoyable aux yeux des autres et grand aux miens. Si il y a bien une chose que je regrette c'est de ne pas lui avoir dit ce que je pensais réellement de sa personne. Je lui ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas. C'est la colère qui parlait pour moi.

Là , ma main dans celle de celui qui doit prendre soin de moi , je repense dans un bref sourire à Hakuei. Peut-être parce que c'est l'anniversaire de sa mort. En réalité , j'y pense tous les jours. Je m'endors tous les jours en espérant qu'il arrive à mes côtés. J'y pense plus que n'importe qui ici. Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Je n'en peux plus. Yoshitaka me jette un regard inquiet , plongeant la pièce dans un silence totale.

« -Alison ? Ils ne reviendront pas tu sais , ils ont quitté le Japon.

-Je sais. »

Il sait ce à quoi je pense mais il ne prononcera pas son nom. Cette phrase , il me l'a dit chaque fois que je pense à Hakuei. Il détourne le sujet sur Michi et son père. C'est eux qui ont quitté le Japon. C'est récent , peut-être quelques semaines , pas plus. Avec ça, je devrais être tranquille, ne plus m'inquiéter. Mais ce n'est pas ça le souci. Le souci c'est moi et le reflet que je vois chaque jour dans le miroir.

« -Allez ! Buvons un peu ! Cria Hiroshi. »

Sa main lâche la mienne. Je me lève sous leurs regards perturbés , leurs sourires crispés.

« -Où vas-tu ? Attends encore un peu Alison ! Dit Vika. »

Je quitte l'appartement et emprunte l'escalier de secours pour atteindre le toit de l'immeuble. Je veux être un peu plus près , juste un peu , quelques secondes … Plus proche de lui. Je veux combler cette distance. Je pousse violemment la porte , le soleil m'éblouit. Comment peut-il faire si beau en cette journée ? Personne n'en a rien à faire de sa mort ? Je m'avance du rebord. J'ai mal si vous saviez. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude. Les douleurs , la pression , ce sentiment de liberté mêlé à l'oppression. Ce sentiment où vous vous sentez perdu entre deux pôles absolument incontrôlables et impénétrables. Ce n'est jamais totalement beau , jamais totalement moche. C'est juste insoutenable. Il faut puiser une force qui réside je ne sais où , puiser jusqu'à en perdre haleine , jusqu'à perdre goût à la vie. C'est difficile de devoir tenir. Difficile de survivre dans un sourire quand tout nous pousse à faire le contraire. Je ne me plains pourtant pas , ce n'est pas ça le but. La pitié des gens ne me convient pas . Je constate. Je constate les faits qui se présentent sous mon nez chaque fois que je compare mon ancienne vie à celle qui est en train d'évoluer en ce moment même. Et c'est ce genre de conclusion que certains pourraient qualifier de hâtives qui vous poussent à faire la chose dont personne ne parle quand ils le pensent ou dont tout le monde parle pour se faire prier. Je devrais peut-être sauter, les yeux fermés , ou bien ouverts en espérant voir son visage dans le ciel ?

« -Tu es devenue quelqu'un de bien. Mais tu n'obéis toujours pas. »

Mon cœur saute un battement, je me retourne , je bascule , sa main attrape la mienne. Dîtes-moi que je rêve. Son visage est reposé. Hakuei …

« -Je leur avais dit de te retenir , même à eux je ne peux rien leur confier. J'aurai pas eu l'air con si tu avais sauté.

-Hakuei … dis-je sanglotant tout doucement.

-Tu ne rêves pas si c'est ça que tu veux savoir. Kenji m'a amené aux urgences dès qu'il en a eu l'occasion. Et puis c'est quoi cette technique de lâche ? Sauter , sérieusement , t'as rien trouvé de mieux ?

-Imbécile.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui pleure.

-Tu as changé , je me trompe ? Demandai-je calmement.

-On peut tous devenir quelqu'un de bien. Il suffit de compter les secondes , chaque fois qu'elles défilent , se souvenir de chacune d'elle , apprendre de nos erreurs. Ce n'est pas compliqué. »

Il soupire tout en souriant légèrement. Son visage s'approche du mien , une , deux , trois secondes s'écoulent … Ses lèvres posées sur les miennes , je ne peux plus. Hakuei c'est la drogue , la drogue c'est Hakuei. Ses secondes , c'est prendre goût à la vie.

« -Recommençons. »

FIN.


End file.
